finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Lane
Samantha Lane was a survivor of the McKinley Speedway disaster. She is a wife and mother of two boys. She attends the speedway along with her family to watch the race. Samantha was the third survivor to die. The Final Destination As Samantha was watching the race along with her family, Nick notices the speedway disaster in his vision is going to happen. He freaks out, causing a huge stir on the people around him. Samantha's sons noticing this and runs away as Samantha and her husband follow them, before Nick's premonition came to reality. Samantha appeared to Nick and Lori at the memorial. She thanks Nick for saving her life and her family, but Nick say he is not a hero, before he tells Samantha and her husband that they are safe. 'Death' Shortly before Samantha arrives at a beauty parlor, her children start chucking stones at a sign to see if they could hit it, which Samantha disliked. As Samantha was leaving her hair parlor, she was unaware that the stones landed in the grass very close to a lawnmower in motion. The driver of the lawnmower ran right over the stone and it was shot through the exhaust pipe. Samantha looks forward and the rock flies through her eye and out the back of her head, making her children cry and the staff shout loudly in horror as she falls to the floor and dies. Signs/Clues *Ironically, her face had been disfigured in her death and Nick's vision.thumb|300px|right|Samantha's Death *In Nick's vision at the speedway, Samantha dies when she receives a car engine in the chest. *Nick sees a vague vision of someone dying from a stone. *Immediately before her death, Samantha tells her children, "I've got my eye on you two!" *The salon closes at 6:00PM, which in twenty four hour time is '18:0'0 *The salon is named "Salon Dante." *The reflection in the hand mirror of the ceiling fan that prompted Nick's vision of Samantha's death had a small pile of stones next to it. *On the news article that Nick read about her death, on the right hand Related Stories column, a news topic read "Bus crash on HWY 180 kills 32" *Samantha said that her children aren't going to leave her ''sight ''until she ships then off to college. However, Death had something else in mind which involves bliding her right eye. *It's possible that Samantha was originally supposed to be crumbled by the falling ceiling fan, but her children intervened by slipping on grease and causing Sam to look away and move out of its path. However it was implied in Nick's vision that someone would die from a stone, so the falling fan may have just been added to build suspense. *Dee Dee aims her scissors at Samantha's right eye, foreshadowing her death. *An exacto knife falls onto Nick and Lori's picture. The knife aims at Lori's right eye, foreshadowing Samantha's death. Trivia *Samantha is the third survivor to die. *Samantha's death is similar to Evan from Final Destination 2. *It should be noted that her Husband, Older Son and Younger Son are all survivors of the McKinley Speedway accident. All three are like Isabella Hudson. Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Lane, Samantha Category:Survivors Category:McKinley Speedway Survivors